THAT question
by Jeopardy06
Summary: Jordan and Lily get sick of the guys teasing them about there bad moods. Jordan finaly snaps when she gets asked THAT question.


A/n soooo this is my fic, which i guess u guessed. 1 of my friends an i actually did this and it was so funny guys can b so gullible!

I remember a time when i owned crossing jordan it was heaven on earth, but then my stupid alarm had to go and wake me up and bring me back to the reality that i dont own it, oh well i'll dream that dream again... i hope.

* * *

I hate men Jordan thought as she walked back to her office, she had just come from autopsy with Bug and Woody and they were being total jerks.

Ok, ok so maybe she was over re-acting a little but they had started it! She reached her office, slammed the door and sat down at her desk. Why did they have to ask that one question, the one that makes every girls temper go to boiling point?

Just then Lily knocked on the door and stuck her head in. "Are you ok?" she asked, "yea just peachy" I replied sarcastically. "What happened? You wanna talk about it," she questioned "why, when a girls in a bad mood dose it automatically mean she's got P.M.S or its 'that time of the month'!" I burst out "I mean come on! If it's not normally bad enough the guys have to make fun of us!" Lily was nodding her head in understanding; we sat in silence for a few minutes before Lily said something. "You know what we should do?" she asked and I shook my head "We should show them what REALL P.M.S is". I could have kissed Lily for her genius idea, so for the next hour or so we planed our evil scheme.

* * *

The next day I ran into woody in the elevator. "You look nice to day Jordan," he said just as the elevator door opened and we started to walk out, "what? I asked "are you saying I look horrible and ugly every other day?" It was hard not to laugh at the look on his face, "uhh t-hats not w-what I meant" he stuttered, "How could you woody?" I said my eyes brimming with crocodile tears, "I thought you were my friend!" I ran down to my office, on my way I herd Lily yelling at Bug.

"Lily could you hand me that pen?" Bug asked, "What am I?" Lily yelled "your slave?" Bug looked shocked "all i wanted was the pen" he muttered, "yea well you should have thought of my feelings!" She said and walked off.

Lily came down to my office and sat down for a bit, I had just started to tell her what happened Woody when Nigel popped his head in. "Are you two feeling ok?" he asked "fine" Lily said loftily. I was glaring at him an hissed, "do I smell chocolate?" "Why yes you do luv," Nigel said happily not noticing the death glare I was giving him "I just finished a cherryripe" (a/n i dunno if they hav them in America and it's the only chockie i could think of!) "And you didn't think to share it with us?" I was slowly standing up, I guess I looked pretty scary by the look on his face "ummmm I didn't know you wanted some" Nigel said looking around for an escape " well I gotta go, you know job and all" he said and all but ran away. Lily and I laughed for a bit at Nigel's expense when I decided we needed to take this chockie thing a little further.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAARRET!" Lily and I yelled across the morgue, he stuck his head out of his office and gave us a strange look " and why might i ask are you yelling?" he questioned "I demand that you fire Nigel RIGHT NOW!" I told him "And what has he done thats so bad that I need to fire him?" he asked, " He had some chocolate and wouldn't give me or Lily any!" I whined by now the whole morgue was watching "Jordan I don't think thats grounds to fire him over, it's not like you need chocolate" he said calmly "Oh my Jordan!" Lily gasped, "He's saying your fat!" "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed and started to cry my best crocodile tears, Lily put her arms around my shoulders and walked me back to my office leaving a very stunned Garret behind.

* * *

Later that day Woody, Nigel and Bug were all gathered in Garret's office, he said he wanted to talk to them. "Do any of you know what's wrong with Lily and Jordan?" he asked all three shook their heads "I don't think I've ever seen Jordan cry like that" Woody commented still getting over the shock, "Maybe we should get Dr. Stiles to talk to them?" Bug asked "Do you really think he's brave enough to talk to them in that state ay luv?" Nigel asked looking at Bug "don't call me luv! It creeps me out!" Bug said shaking his head. They sat around for a while trying to figure out what was going on until it hit them, it had to be P.M.S! "This is all your fault" Bug said pointing an accusing finger at Woody, "if you hadn't ask Jordan if it was 'that time of the month' we wouldn't be in this mess!" "Wait, how was me asking one question affect them so badly?" Woody asked looking confused, "It's a proven fact, If you ask a woman that question or mention P.M.S there mad mood increases " Nigel said wisely " I think we should lay low until this blows over" the others nodded in agreement.

Down the hall Lily and Jordan we having a merry old time laughing and discussing there days events. "Did you see the look on his face?" Lily said while wiping away a tear, "priceless" I replied. After we calmed down a bit Lily asked, "do you think we should tell them?" "Tell them what?" I asked getting more comfortable in my chair, "well they've got to know that we 'have P.M.S' Lily said " but should we tell them it's all an act?" "Na, I think we should let them believe it's was real," I said "that way, they'll never tease us about it again!" Lily laughed "your so right".

The next day every thing went back to normal except for a few little changes. The boys stayed out of Jordan and Lily's way and were extremely nice when they did bump into them; Nigel even brought them some chocolate. "Come on guys" Jordan called at quitting time " I want to get a good table at the Pogue" they gave each other nervous looks but followed her and Lily anyway, it seemed to them at least, that the wost was over. For now anyway.

* * *

sorri but these things r so cool

* * *


End file.
